Arrow-phantom
by Brian052792
Summary: Danny Phantom/arrow au. Just an idea I'm toying with. My name is Danny Fenton. After being stranded on a hellish island for years, I've returned to my city with one goal. To rid it of those that threaten it. To do that, I can't be the care free boy I once was. I must become someone else. I must become something else.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you for reading this. Sorry for my infrequent and random updates. I come in and out of motivation and work tends to keep me busy. Anyways this is just a very mildly updated version of chapter 1. I'm working on chapter 3 now and should have it posted soon. Thanks for the support and reviews. Also, JP-Rider, I lied. I have a different plan for Tucker/Diggle. Should play out interestingly.**

* * *

Intro:

My name is Danny Fenton. After being stranded on a hellish island for years, I've returned to my city with one goal. To rid it of those that threaten it. To do that, I can't be the care free boy I once was. I must become someone else. I must become something else.

5 years ago:

"You ready Danny boy?" My father asked from the deck of our ship, the Specter Speeder. His bright orange jumpsuit contrasting against the open sea all around.

"Fire it up Dad" I said excitedly, more anxious to get out of my own white jumpsuit with black gloves, boots, belt and collar.

"Gentlemen, and lady" my father added to the dark skinned girl, Valerie, whom I was holding hands with. Her in a red and black jumpsuit. "We've been waiting for this moment for what feels like a lifetime. For me, it has been. This is my life's work. Everything I've dreamed of for years. If this works, it'll change the way we view our world, our universe even. This Proto-Portal will be the first step to accessing other dimensions. But as it is a prototype to a much larger design, Mr. Masters has requested we take it as far out into the open as we can, as a precaution. I assure you all it is safe, and you will all be back with your families tomorrow night after making the most life changing scientific discovery of the century. So without further ado.." He grabbed two plugs and brought them together dramatically. At once the small circular device whirred and filled with swirling green energy.

"It works!" He yelled as everyone cheered and clapped their hands rushing forward to examine their hard work.

Suddenly, a blast of green energy expelled from the portal, striking one of the scientists. He dropped to the ground dead. In a panic my dad tried unplugging it, but with no result. The machine was self sustaining.

"Every one get back!" He yelled as another blast emitted from the portal. The device was cracking around the edges and vibrating the entire deck, sparks flashing and shooting off. Everyone went underneath apart from my father, the captain, and myself. Valerie was waving at me to follow her from the door, but it was too late. The portal shot off another beam, directly at my chest launching me overboard. I felt as though I were being electrocuted to death, I barely noticed as I hit the icy cold water in the South China Sea. As the pain faded, I surfaced in time to see an explosion from the speeder. The result was catastrophic. The ship split in two and began sinking. I felt adrenaline kick in and began swimming towards it in hopes of rescuing anyone I could. Unfortunately at that moment a massive wave overtook me and I lost my bearings. The ship vanished and the air ripped out of my lungs, filling instead, with water. I surfaced again coughing looking in all directions but the only thing I saw was ocean and rubble. I grabbed onto a wooden plank to stay afloat before passing out, barely noticing a flash of light and a chill overtake my body.

"Get him up! Hurry! Is he alive?! Danny can you hear me?" I felt strong arms pulling me out of the water, heard my fathers voice. And the feeling of wet thick rubber beneath me. I blinked open my eyes and noticed we were on a large raft. My father and the captain were the only people on it.

"Where is everyone? Where's Valerie? We have to go back for them!" I yelled as I tried to look around.

"It's too late son, the blast.. It destroyed everything. We tried to save the others but a wave took them away." My father said, throwing his coat around my shoulders as I shivered. Just then I noticed my jumpsuit was gone, replaced by my casual white tshirt and jeans that I'd been wearing underneath.

"Try to rest Danny. I'll wake you if anything comes up"

We'd been in the raft for over a day and a half. No food, and only one canteen of water between the three of us. My father seemed to be calculating our odds, I heard him mumbling something about mistakes as I walked the line between consciousness. I felt my father weakly shake me awake. "Danny, there's not enough here for all of us to survive. I'm sorry son, I always thought I'd have more time..."

"Dad calm down we'll make it. Someone will come for us." I tried to say reassuringly.

"No son. We're on our own, you're on your own."

"What are you talking about dad?"

"I'm not the man you think I am. I've...I've made some mistakes. Promise me you'll make it home. Right my wrongs. Survive."

"Sure dad." I said still barely able to stay awake.

"I'm sorry" he said gripping me tight before shifting his weight. Next thing I know, I hear a gunshot ring out and see the captain fall out of the raft. I jumped away in fear.

"DAD?! What the.."

"Survive!" He yelled before pointing the gun at himself and pulling the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **So I'm doing all this from my iPhone at the moment, so excuse the mistakes. This chapter didn't end exactly where I planned but it was starting to get a bit long. Hope you enjoy it. Thank you to jp-rider, I hadn't figured out how I wanted to use Dani, but yes Tucker is going to be stepping into those shoes.

Present:

Of all the sounds I heard from my perch in the tall tree I was resting in, I heard the ocean, birds, a gentle breeze. Those were familiar. I'd heard them every day for the better part of 5 years. One sound stuck out like a sore thumb. Voices. Bells. A gentle rumbling of an engine.

My eyes shot open as I sat up focusing on the sound. It was time. I jumped down through the branches, catching one and using my momentum to swing forward, landing on the mountain side. I scaled it as quickly as I could. As I reached the peak, I saw a large fishing boat just off the shore. I grabbed the bow and arrow I'd left here for just this occasion and after striking the arrow on the bedrock, igniting the arrow head, I fired it towards the large tp shaped bundle of wood on the beach. The wood went up in flames, signaling to the ship my location.

I sprinted as fast as my balance would allow down the mountain to the beach. Reaching the beach more graceful and fast than normal for the average human, I fell to my knees as a rescue boat headed towards me.

Pulling back the green hood I'd been wearing revealed my shoulder length tangled black hair and beard. The crew landed and rushed towards me. I ignored my instinct to attack and let them carry me to their boat. I was finally going home.

The travel was tedious, endless questions, cameras, cheers, claps on the back. They shouldn't be cheering for my survival. Soon, a portion of my city would wish I'd died on that island.

I was forced to go to the hospital for a check up. The doctor seemed shocked by the large portion of scar tissue that covered my body. Many bones that had been broken over the years never properly healed.

When he was finally done, he left me to myself so I could shower, thankfully with hair clippers. Damn, I missed hot water. I trimmed my hair til only a messy inch remained, my beard nothing more than a five o'clock shadow.

Pressing my forehead against the glass of Amity Park General, I looked out over my hometown. The city always looked amazing at night. My reflection was that of a stranger in the glass, and it wasn't alone. A woman with short red hair stood in the door way.

"Danny..?" She said quietly as I turned to face her.

"Mom." I said, my voice still weak from disuse.

"Oh my baby boy!" She exclaimed breathlessly as she flung herself at me, I welcomed the embrace and returned it.

The drive back to our home was..strained to say the least. Questions were asked that I didn't want to answer. It's best my family remembers me for who I was rather than who I've become. After we pulled into our long drive up to the mansion, the driver opened our doors and went to the trunk. In it was my large wooden green trunk. He reached for it but I stopped him.

"Thanks, but I've got it." I said a bit coldly. My social skills were in need of improvement.

"Your room is just how you left it sweetie. I couldn't bring myself to change it." My mother said as we crossed the threshold.

"Danny. It's damn good to see you son." A pot bellied, balding man said, approaching my mother and I. I remembered him. I gave him a questioning look, curious why he was in my house.

"It's Eugene." He said, mistaking my look.

"You remember Mr. Lancer, don't you?" My mother asked.

We shook hands briefly but I stepped away as I heard a door fly open from upstairs, followed by rushing footsteps. As I stood at the base of the stairs, a girl with long black hair starred down at me in disbelief.

"I knew you weren't dead. I just knew it." She said rushing to me and throwing her arms around me.

"Hey Sis" I said with a grin and returning her hug.

My family left me to go to my room and change. I looked over everything in my room. It really was as I left it. A photograph of my father and I still on my desk. I picked it up and stared at him. Everything I did and everything I plan on doing is to uphold the promise I made him.

The door opened behind me followed by a familiar voice saying "what did I say. Yachts suck."

"Timmy Masters." I said turning and grinning at my best friend. He looked so different from how I knew him. When we first met he'd always worn a stupid pink hat and shirt. Now he wore a casual suit and had his brown hair neatly combed. His father, Vlad, was best friends with my own father and also his boss.

We made our way down to dinner. Wow a home cooked meal smelled amazing. I never realized how many luxuries I had.

"So what else have you missed, Super Bowls, black president, Jersey Shore, twerking and duck faces. Thank god you were away for all that." He said jokingly.

"What was it like?" My sister asked. "The island."

I hesitated.."cold."

The maid came in with a tray of fruit, tripping and nearly dropping the tray, I caught it as she stumbled into me.

"So sorry" she said, her Russian accent strong, obviously not a natural at speaking English.

"It's alright" I replied in perfect Russian.

"I didn't realize you spoke Russian Danny." Lancer said from the end of the table.

"I didn't realize you wanted to sleep with my mother Eugene." I said giving him a calculating gaze. Everyone at the table looked between us in shock. My mother tried to hide a quick glare at my direction.

"I didn't say anything.." My sister said.

"You didn't have to Dani." I said not taking my eyes off of my old English teacher.

"Danny, Eugene and I, well I don't want you to think we did anything to disrespect your father. We thought both of you were gone. We're married." My mother said carefully.

"It's fine, may I be excused?" I asked the shock getting to me more than it should.

"yes, of course" she said compassionately.

"Tomorrow, we're gonna hit the town." Timmy said to me. I nodded, patting his back as I walked passed going up to my room.

I laid on my bed but couldn't get comfortable. After years of sleeping in trees or caves, it felt like the bed would swallow me. I settled instead for the floor in front of the window. It was storming outside, opening the window and letting the rain hit my face made me feel more at ease. After tossing for awhile I fell asleep. Nightmares of the portal accident haunted me when I felt a hand on my shoulder. My body acted out of reflex, shooting up and flipping the culprit to the ground. I pinned my arm to their throat before realizing it was my mother.

"I'm so sorry!" I said leaping back towards the window.

"It's alright sweetie, it's gonna be ok. You're home." My mom said, backing out of my room, Lancer in the doorway looking shocked. She gave me a worried look before heading back out. I didn't sleep for the rest of the night.


End file.
